A Happy End Or A Sad Beginning?
by KikiDeAnime
Summary: (On Hold) Kagome finds a Dog Half-Demon pup when the group sets up camp in the forest and decides to adopt him. Inuyasha isn't too happy about the new addition to their group and tries to find a way to ditch the pup but soon bonds with the pup when they get separated from the group. Parings: InuXKag, MirXSan, ShippoXFemale OC. Rated M For Later Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Inuyasha Fanfiction so please don't be rude. This is MY version of what happens before Naraku is defeated and after he's defeated. Pairings: InuXKag, MirXSan, ShippoXFemale OC.

Full Summary: Kagome finds a Dog Half-Demon pup when the group and decides to adopt him. Inuyasha isn't too happy about the new addition to their group and tries to find a way to ditch the pup but soon bonds with the pup when they get separated from the group. Inuyasha soon becomes very protective of the pup when danger threatens to harm him.

"Hurry up Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped as he impatiently waited by a tall oak tree near the well "Why can't you walk faster?!" Kagome rushed over to him "Sit boy!" She yelled as she walked past him just as he face-planted to the ground "Agh!" Inuyasha yelped as he fell to the ground, face first "What did you do that for, wench?!" He growls, through a mouthful of dirt but she was already gone.

Kagome and Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut just as "PERVERT!" was heard "Stupid monk" Inuyasha mumbled as he sat down and blinked as Kagome sat down beside him "Hello Kagome, We're glad that you're back" Sango smiled as she spoke "Yes, We're really glad" Miroku said with a goofy flirty smile "KAGOME!" Shippo shouted as he flung into the hut and onto Kagome "Shippo!" Kagome smiled as she hugged him "Did ya bring me anything?" He asked excitedly which made Kagome giggle "Yup" She reached inside her bag and soon pulled out a lollipop from her time then gave it to Shippo "Here" He took it and put it in his mouth after taking the wrapper off of it. Inuyasha groaned "Come on, Let's hurry up and leave already"

As the group traveled, Inuyasha would steal glances at Kagome whenever she wasn't looking and a smile would slip onto his face without him realizing it.

A/N: I know it's short but the next chapter will be MUCH loner, I promise! Please take the time to review and tell me what you think, But please no hate.


	2. Chapter 2 - Found

A/N: Chapter 2 - Found. This chapter is gonna be longer than the first one. If there are spelling mistakes please let me know. Also I'd like to say that in this story Kagome has adopted Shippo since he thinks of her as a mother. And I also like to say that I don't own the characters, I forgot to mention that in the first chapter ^^

The group started setting up camp as the sun began to disappear from the sky "Sango, Shippo wanna come to the hot springs with me?" Sango and Shippo nodded and followed after her as they began walking in the direction of the hot springs "Inuyasha, Make sure Miroku stays here" Kagome said without turning around "Feh" Was all that Inuyasha said as they left camp.

"Sango, Shipp do you hear that?" Kagome asked as she looked around "Hear what?" Sango asked confused as she walked back over to Kagome. A sudden cry for help was heard "That! Someone must be in danger!" Kagome exclaimed before darting off toward the cry "Kagome wait!" Sango and Shippo followed right after her. Kagome soon reached a clearing and gasped "W-What-" The sudden cry for help was heard once more and Kagome looked in the direction of the cry "Oh my!" To the right, leaning against a tree, was a small half-demon pup whimpering as a larger demon came closer to him "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kagome shouted without realizing she had left her bow and arrows at camp. The large demon turned and then started charging toward her "Kagome!" Sango and Shippo came out "Oh no!" Shippo yelped as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder "What do we-" A flash of red and white went passed them and destroyed the demon in a couple seconds "Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled "You're lucky I'm part demon, wench" Inuyasha growled before noticing the half-demon pup against a tree still whimpering "What the hell? Oi pup! Get the hell over here!" He growled and watched as the pup slowly walked over "P-Please don't hurt me.." The pup whimpered as he trembled before he felt arms wrap around him "Don't worry we won't hurt you" Kagome whispered as she stroked his short black hair. The pup's eyes widened as he realized she was human "Y-You won't? But y-you're a human...and humans hate me" He lowered his ears as he started remembering all the abuse he endured before he ran away "I may be a human but I don't care if you're a demon, half demon or a human if you're nice then I'll be nice" She smiled a kind but small smile at him "Now then..What's your name?" The pup smiled shyly "It's Haru...My mother named me after her father.." He stared up into Kagome's eyes and could tell that she had been telling the truth about not harming him "Haru is a nice name" Kagome petted his head and that made him smile "What's your name, lady?" He asked quietly "I'm Kagome..And that's Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo..." She pointed to each of her friends "..And..wait Inuyasha where's Miroku?" She asked with a glare "The monk? Keh..he fell asleep right after you girls left and I was decided not to wake him" Haru listened as they talked and it was then that he noticed that Inuyasha was also a half-demon but not only that, he also noticed that he was a Dog demon as well "You're a Dog demon too.." He mumbled which made Inuyasha's ears twitch "Yeah so?" He began to walk back in the direction of camp "You girls and Shippo better hurry or you won't be able to go to the hot springs" He said to them before he left the clearing. Haru lowered his ears as he backed away from Kagome "I guess I better go.." He said sadly "Oh okay, Are you going back to your village cause we can take you back if you-" "No, I don't have a home anymore" He cut her off "After my mother was killed by the villagers I had to leave...I've been on my own for two months now" Both Kagome and Sango's eyes widened "What about your father? Is he around?" Haru shook his head "I never knew my father...My mother said that he was a good kind demon though..." He smiled then Kagome picked him up "How about you come with us?" Haru's eyes widened "Really? I can come with you?" Kagome nodded "Yup" Haru wrapped his small arms around her neck "Thank you!"

The next morning Kagome woke up feeling something snuggling closer to her and slowly opened her eyes "Hmm?" She then saw Haru snuggled up against her chest along with Shippo. A smile appeared on her face as she stared at them "How cute.." She mumbled quietly "Huh?" Haru yawned as he opened his eyes and sat up "Oh, Sorry Kagome" He lowered his ears "I didn't mean to sleep with you..I-I.." Kagome sighed "It's fine Haru" She petted his head just like the day before and it again made him smile "If I allowed Shippo to sleep with me, Why would you think I wouldn't allow you to? I'm fine with it if you want to sleep with me and Shippo...Now let's get up and start getting ready to leave cause I know Inuyasha is gonna be cranky if we don't" She chuckled and it surprised her when Haru did the same "Inuyasha gets cranky if you guys don't leave right away?" Kagome nodded with another chuckle "Yeah, He's always been that way" She then started to wake Shippo up "Come Shippo, Time to wake up sweetie" Shippo stirred then yawned as he opened his eyes and rubbed his tired eyes "Okay mommy.." He yawned out making Kagome smile "Is Shippo your son?" Haru asked "No but since he thinks of me as his mother I decided that he could call me that" Haru nodded "Okay.." Kagome stood up and stretched "Alright, Let's get ready to leave"


	3. Chapter 3 - Rejected By Inuyasha

A/N: I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 3! As I've said in Chapter 2, I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters. I only own Haru, Serena(Future Chapter Character), Ruby(Future Chapter Character).  
Also I'd like to thank the two people who have reviewed so far! It helps when people review because it encourages me to write more.

"Oi wench" Inuyasha growled "Why is this runt coming along with us?" Kagome glared at him "Sit boy!" She shouted and smirked when he face planted into the ground "Stop calling me a wench and Haru isn't a runt" Haru listened to them and started trembling which caused Kagome, who had been carrying him, to look down at him worriedly "Haru, What's wrong?" Haru looked up at her "W-Why are you two fighting?" Kagome's eyes widened "Oh, we're not fighting!" Haru tilted his head "But you shouted at him and he growled at you...you two were fighting" Kagome gave him a sad smile "Haru If it seems like we're fighting to you, we're sorry" She petted his head "I don't like when others fight.." He whimpered "Keh..Grow up stupid runt" Inuyasha growled "SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted as she tightened her grip on Haru "Stop calling him a runt!"

A week later, Haru sat in Kagome's lap while she used a strange stick(hair brush) to make his hair look nice "So this is called a hair brush?" Kagome smiled as she nodded "Yup, It's used to make your hair silky soft" Inuyasha glared at Haru from a branch in a tree "Stop asking stupid questions runt" Haru's ears twitched as he heard Inuyasha's whisper "S-Sorry..." Kagome soon finished brushing his long black hair "There you go!" Haru smiled as he ran a clawed hand through his hair "Wow...It IS silky soft!" He got off her lap as he stood up then ran over to Miroku and Sango "Feel my hair! Feel how soft it is" Sango and Miroku chuckled as they ran their hands through his hair "You're right Haru" Sango smiled. After the group had found Haru, They became like a family to him except for Inuyasha who he couldn't understand why he hated him. Inuyasha growled as he watched Haru 'Stupid runt' He thought with anger as he jumped down from the tree and made his way over to Haru "Hey runt" He snarled "I'm tired of having to take you with us" He picked Haru up with one of his clawed hands "Get out of here!" He snarled as he threw Haru onto the ground "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she ran over to Haru "Sit boy sit boy sit boy!" She yelled before checking to see if Haru was alright "Are you okay Haru?" She asked worriedly "Y-Yes..." Haru whimpered as Kagome picked him up and snuggled him close to her chest. Haru snuggled against her chest and shook with fear as he slowly looked at Inuyasha who was just getting back up after being sat "Kagome..He ain't coming with us anymore" Inuyasha growled and Kagome gasped when she noticed that Inuyasha's eyes were turning red "Oh no.." She hugged Haru tighter as Inuyasha got closer.

A/N: Sorry to end the Chapter at this cliffhanger but I've already started writing Chapter 4 cause I have something special planned. Also If you'd like to throw out some ideas for future Chapters it would help to make the story more interesting for you guys.  
Make sure to review after reading! It helps.


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprise Attack!

A/N: Oh my god I'm sorry guys! I didn't mean to keep you waiting for another Chapter. I was gonna post the new Chapter on Sunday but I caught a really bad cold so I couldn't even use my laptop until my cold went away.

Kagome and Haru closed their eyes and waited for the attack that never came "Huh..?" Kagome opened her eyes and gasped "S-Sesshomaru?!" Standing in front of them was none other than Inuyasha's older half-brother Sesshomaru "Why...Why would you protect us Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked but got no answer as Sesshomaru charged toward Inuyasha "You filthy half-breed" Sesshomaru snarled as he swiped his poisoned claws at Inuyasha but Inuyasha blocked them with his sword "Shut up Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled as he swing his sword at his brother and the two started fighting each other.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought "Sesshomaru hates humans...Why would he protect me?" She looked down at Haru "Why would he protect a half-demon like Haru?" She mumbled as Haru slowly opened his eyes and stared up at her "W-What happened...?" He whimpered and snuggled against her "Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru saved us" They both looked at the fight that was going on "Sesshomaru...? The great Demon Lord of the west?" Haru asked "Yeah" Kagome responded before gasping "I sense two shards heading our way!" She shouted at her friends "What? Two shards?" Sango gasped "Oh no..I know who it is...It's-" She was cut off as a tornado zoomed by her but stopped in front of her "Kagome!" Koga, The Wolf Demon, smiled down at her "How's my woman doing?" Kagome let out a sigh of annoyance "Koga, Look over there" She raised her hand and pointed at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru "What's mutt-face doing fighting his brother?" Koga wondered out loud "Well doesn't matter to me" He smirked before looking back down at Kagome and his eyes widened "Is that another stupid half-demon?" Kagome stood up instantly while still holding Haru "Koga! Haru is not stupid!" A loud slap could be heard which caused Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to stop fighting and look toward the sound "Koga you bastard!" Inuyasha forgot about Sesshomaru and charged toward Koga "Sit boy!" Kagome shouted without realizing it "Ah!" Inuyasha fell forward onto his face "Ka..go..me.." Inuyasha soon lifted up his face and Kagome noticed that he returned back to normal "Oops..?" Kagome mumbled as Koga started laughing "Stupid mutt-face"

A/N: Sorry to end it right here and I know I said I had something planned for this Chapter but I decided to put it in the next Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 - No Title

I don't own the Inuyasha Characters!  
A/N: I present you with Chapter 5! Thanks for reviewing so far!

"Will you tell me why everyone is sitting in a circle?!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and snarled at Kagome, who was currently stroking Haru's hair as he clung to her "Because we're going to talk all of this out...Starting with Koga...Koga, Why did you come here?" Koga looked up from staring at a strange container that Inuyasha had called 'Ramen' "I'm here to see you my sweet Kagome" He smiled which caused Kagome to sigh "You've seen her wolf-boy now get the hell outta here!" Inuyasha barked out "No way Mutt-face!" Koga stood up and both him and Inuyasha shot each other death glares. Kagome jumped to her feet "I'm going home!" She put Haru down beside Shippo then stormed off in the direction of Kaede's village "Kagome wait!" Both Koga and Inuyasha ran after her. Haru watched as Kagome left and his ears drooped down "Don't worry Haru" Haru looked up at Sango "She'll be back" She smiled down at him "Oh okay.." Haru replied as he looked down at his hands "Will she really be back?" He asked Sango as he looked back up at her "Of course! She can't stay in her time knowing that Inuyasha might hurt you" She reached her hand over and pet his head which caused him to smile "You really must like when someone pets you" Sango chuckled "Of course! It feels so nice!" Sango smiled.

A few days later, Kagome returned to the Feudal Era but stopped talking to both Inuyasha and Koga for a couple days "Kagome! Kagome look at what I found!" Haru ran over to her and opened his hands "Aww it's cute Haru" Kagome smiled at him as she stared down at the little bird in his hands "I found it over there" He pointed with one of his birdless hands. Kagome smiled even more when he let it fly away "Bye birdy!" Haru chased after it and watched it as it flew away "Kagome, Do you think the birdy will come back?" Haru ran back over to her "I don't know, maybe" She smiled down at him.

A/N: So sorry for the later and short Chapter! And I'm sorry again because I'm gonna have to put the special thing I wanted to to do in the next Chapter because I'm starting to get behind in my school work. Everything(Except for Earth Science) is at an F.  
Also Today, March 8th, is my 18th birthday!


	6. Chapter 6 - Inuyasha & Haru Disappeared?

A/N: I just want to make this clear in case anyone is getting impatient about this: The romance between Inuyasha and Kagome will probably be in the Chapters close to the end. I don't want it to be a fast-paced Romance like some other stories I've read. Also I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters! I only own the OCs

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha fell to the ground "Ah! Kagome why did you sit me?! I swear I wasn't trying to peek!" He whined "I was trying to stop Miroku from peeking!" Kagome gasped "Oh! I'm sorry Inuyasha!" She bent down and helped him back up "I'm sorry, I didn't give you a chance to tell me" She felt really bad and Inuyasha could smell the guilt in her scent "Keh.." He walked back towards camp as Sango finished beating Miroku up for peeking "You ungrateful pervert..." Sango mumbled as she picked up the final piece of her clothing and began to put it on. Sango, after finished getting dressed, started dragging Miroku away back to camp while Kagome began to continue getting dressed 'I wonder if Inuyasha saw anything' She blushed at that thought and shook her head 'Why am I thinking like this?' She picked up her bathing stuff then started walking back to camp.

The next day while the gang continued their journey, Haru started asking Kagome questions about the items from her time that she had in her bag "So this is called ca..an..dy? Candy?" Kagome nodded with a smile "Yeah, It's really yumy" Shippo spoke up as he gave Haru a couple uneaten pieces of the candy "Thank you Shippo" Haru smiled "No problem" Shippo replied. Inuyasha suddenly stopped then sniffed the air "What's the matter Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she and Miroku stopped as well "Huh?" Kagome, Shippo, and Haru looked up at Inuyasha "Something's not right.." Inuyasha mumbled as his ears twitched. All of a sudden everything started to shake, causing everyone to lose their balance "Ah! What's happening?!" Kagome gasped "Haru look out!" A tree fell towards Haru but a flash of silver and red zoomed past Haru "You okay pup?" Inuyasha growled out as he set Haru down "Y-Yeah..." Haru stared up at him. Inuyasha went to call out to the others when he noticed that everyone was gone "Kagome? KAGOME!" The area where the others had been standing was gone "No..Dammit!" He slammed his fist against a tree before walking over close to the area and noticed a river below "They probably fell into the water..." He turned towards Haru "Come pup" He didn't even bother to wait for Haru and started walking, following the flow of the river. Haru slowly followed after Inuyasha and kept his eyes on his back so he didn't lose track of the older Dog Demon.

"Ugh..." Kagome groaned as she slowly opened her eyes "Lady Kagome, You're awake!" Miroku rushed to her side and helped her sit up "W-What happened...? Where are we?" She asked him as she put her hand to her hurting head "The ground crumbled below us but we fell into the river below so we'll be okay...We drifted for a while but Shippo managed to pull us out of the water but..." Kagome glanced at the others "Where's Inuyasha and Haur?" Miroku's face saddened "We do not know..Shippo couldn't find them" Kagome quickly stood up forgetting about the pain "We have to find them!" Sang and Shippo rushed over "We need to rest first" Shippo said before he glanced at Kilala "Especially Kilala...She got hit pretty badly"

A/N: Sorry that it's taking so long for me to update these Chapters but lately I've been feeling really depressed. I'll try to get the next Chapter out as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bonding?

A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this Chapter out. Also today 4/28/15 marks a year since my friend shot and killed herself, I'm still mourning her death and I'll be writing as well as dedicating a story to her.

Dark clouds started to form in the sky as night began to fall "Come on runt..We need to find a place to-" Haru cut him off "Look! A cave!" He ran off before Inuyasha could respond "Hellloooo?" Haru called into the cave and when he got no answer he rushed inside "Stupid runt.." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath before walking over to the empty cave "Haru, Stay here" He ordered "I'm going to go find fire wood" Haru nodded and sat down against the cave wall as he watched Inuyasha leave.

Inuyasha soon returned to the cave a while later with a lot of fire wood and was surprised to find Haru asleep "At least he stayed in the cave.." He sighed as he began to set up the fire wood. Once the fire was lit, Inuyasha walked over to Haru and picked him up before carrying him over to the fire to warm him up "Hopefully the rain stops in the morning..I'd really like to find some food" He sat back down in front of the fire then set Haru down beside him "The runt is probably gonna be hungry too" He yawned. The next morning Inuyasha woke to feeling pressure on his stomach and started to open his eyes then looked down to see Haru snuggling closer to him "What the hell?!" Haru stirred as he began to wake up "Hmm..?" He looked up at Inuyasha and blinked "Is it morning...already?" He yawned and stretched out his little arms "Get off of me!" Inuyasha stood up causing Haru to fall off of his lap "Oof!" Inuyasha growled and walked over to the cave entrance "I'm going hunting..Stay here or I'll leave without you after I'm done eating" Haru nodded and watched Inuyasha leave.

-With The Others-  
Kagome sighed "I hope we find them.." Sango glanced at Miroku and Shippo and they all had saddened expressions on their faces "We'll find them Lady Kagome" Miroku said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder while they walked. Kagome jerked away from his hand and ran over to the side of the river which surprised not only Miroku but Sango and Shippo as well "Kagome..?" Sango mumbled "Is something wrong?"

-With Haru And Inuyasha-  
Haru's ears perked up as he could hear Inuyasha returning and his eyes widened as he saw a huge animal "Whoa!" Inuyasha dropped the animal down then started to slice it open "What is that?" Haru asked as he walked over "It's called a Deer" Inuyasha replied as he finished slicing the dead deer "Wow! And it's all ours?" Inuyasha nodded and didn't realize the small smile that appeared on his face "Thank you Inuyasha!"

Soon after eating Inuyasha and Haru set out to find their friends "Inuyasha...Um..Can I ask you something?" Haru glanced up at Inuyasha "What is it runt?" Inuyasha stopped and looked down at Haru "W-What did I do...? Why does everyone hate me?" Tears formed in Haru's eyes and Inuyasha sighed "You didn't do anything, Humans are just afraid of us and so they attack half-demons like us" Haru's ears lowered "Oh.." They continued walking and Haru was quiet the whole time after his question.

-With The Others-  
"No.." Kagome began crying "Kagome..? What's wrong?" Shippo ran over "It's blood and some pieces of Inuyasha's clothing" Sango and Miroku gasped as Shippo began crying with Kagome.

A/N: How would you rate this story so far? Find the poll on my Profile!


	8. Chapter 8 - My Pup!

**A/N: Chapter 8~**  
**I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters! I only own the OCs. This Chapter will mostly be about Inuyasha and Haru.**

-1 Week later-  
Inuyasha glanced down at Haru and smiled as he watched the young pup swinging a stick around "Look Inuyasha! I now have a sword too!" Haru jumped forward as if he was fighting with an invisible demon "Heh..Don't let your guard down Haru" Haru nodded before slowing down to walk beside Inuyasha again

"..This is a sight to see..."

Inuyasha and Haru looked behind them to see Totosai "Inuyasha, When did you have a pup of your own?" The old man scratched his head as he stared at the two "Shut up old man..Haru isn't my pup" He grumbled "Oh but you two look so-AH!" He started rubbing the spot where Inuyasha had hit him

"I said shut up old man" Inuyasha growled "What do you even want anyways?"

"Inuyasha, He left" Haru mumbled as he watched the old man disappear into the distance

"Damn that old man..Let's go Haru" Inuyasha growled out before continuing to walk with Haru following without another word "I-Inuyasha..How come we haven't found the others yet?" Haru looked up at him "I don't know Haru..." Inuyasha answered as they continued walking on _'Kagome..Where are you?'_ Inuyasha thought sadly.

Inuyasha glanced up at the sky and sighed "Haru, Let's stop over by that tall tree" Haru nodded "Okay" Inuyasha watched as he ran over and plopped down on the ground. Inuyasha smiled as he walked over to Haru "Haru, Make sure you stay close to this tree" Haru nodded "Alright.." Inuyasha started walking off into a direction "I'm going to see if the others are nearby anywhere"

Inuyasha returned at Dusk then panicked as he couldn't find Haru anywhere near the tree "Haru?" He looked around "Haru?!" He shouted as he tried to find the pup's scent. His eyes widened as he caught the scent of blood "HARU!" He ran off in the direction of the scent, hoping to find him _'Kagome is gonna sit me to hell if I don't find Haru'_ Inuyasha thought with panic.

"Haru! Haru Where are you?" Inuyasha called as he jumped through the trees "I-Inuyasha..!" Inuyasha's ears perked up "Haru?"

"Inuyasha! Help me!"

"Hang on Haru! I'm coming!" Inuyasha took off in the direction of the voice _'Please be okay...'_ He thought as he came to a clearing in the forest "HARU!" A couple of demons were corning Haru against a rock wall "Hey stupid demons!" Inuyasha shouted. The demons turned and roared a warning to stay away from their prey "Haru run! Now!" Haru nodded and took off running toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Haru shouted and was mere inches away from Inuyasha when a large demon tackled him and pinned him down "Ah! Inuyasha help me!"

Inuyasha's eyes darkened and he growled then charged toward the demon "Get your ugly claws off my pup!"

**A/N: I know it's kinda short but I wanted to get another Chapter out before you guys left me XD**  
**What's this? Inuyasha called Haru his pup? What came over him?**

**Also, My family and I got some Bees! Last Sunday, 5/17/2015, I went outside in our backyard and there was a swarm of them around our tree and I freaked out but our neighbor, who owns some Bees of his own, came over and took care of them for us and put them in a Bee hive thingy box so now we own some Bees! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - I'm Sorry Pup

**A/N: Another Chapter so soon? I must be on a roll~**

* * *

Recap:  
_Inuyasha's eyes darkened and he growled then charged toward the demon "Get your ugly claws off my pup!"_

* * *

The demon got off the pup before charging toward Inuyasha "Filthy bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he slashed the demon's arm off. The demon roared in pain as he turned around to face Inuyasha then charged toward him again "Want another arm cut off, huh?" Inuyasha smirked and charged as well.

Haru watched as Inuyasha fought with the demon _'Please win Inuyasha'_ He thought with worry. He was beginning to look up to the older demon so he didn't want him to die.

Inuyasha panted as he finished off the demon then looked toward the other demons "You want some too?!" He snarled and smirked as the demons ran off in fear. Inuyasha put his sword away then rushed over to Haru "Are you okay, Pup?" He asked with worry in his voice.

Haru nodded "Y-Yeah" He trembled a bit as tears formed in his eyes "It's okay now pup" Inuyasha patted his head before picking him up. He rubbed Haru's back with his hand "It's okay...It's okay pup" He comforted. Haru snuggled against Inuyasha "I-I'm sorry I didn't stay by the-" Inuyasha cut him off with a growl "It's not your fault, pup! I'm just glad you're okay"

Inuyash sat down with Haru and set him down in his lap "Why did you leave the tree?" Haru looked up and lowered his ears "I-I saw a berry bush nearby..then those demons appeared and attacked me" Inuyasha rested his chin on Haru's head "Please just stay by the tree next time...I-I don't want to lose you" Haru titled his head in confusion _'Inuyasha..being nice?'_ He thought.

* * *

-With The Others-  
Kagome sighed as she sat down to drink some water from her bottle _'Inuyasha...Haru..Where are you guys?'_ She put the bottle back in her bag after taking a drink of water as she glanced at Miroku and Sango. She chuckled as Sango and Miroku were aruging..correction, Sango was the one aruging while Miroku was complaining about being hit _'Pervert'_ She thought, smiling.

_'I wonder what Inuyasha and Haru are doing..'_ She looked up at the sky with a sigh. She stood up "Guys..Let's keep going..I want to keep looking for them" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo nodded. Miroku and Sango got on Kirara while Shippo transformed and Kagome sat upon him.

* * *

-With Haru &amp; Inuyasha-  
By the time night fell, Inuyasha and Haru had found a cave and were now eating a couple fish that Haru caught "This is some good fish Pup" Haru smiled brightly "Thank you Inuyasha!" His ears twitched with excitement "After we finish eating, Make sure to get plenty of rest so we can leave early" Inuyasha said as he took another bite of the fish "Okay Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha watched with a smile as Haru slept peacefully next to him _'Sleep well pup'_

* * *

**A/N: I know this Chapter is short as well but I might not be able to get some more Chapters out for a while. Yesterday, 5/26/2015, 2 of our 3 dogs killed our baby chicks and only the Rooster survived. He's currently resting in the cage with our new baby chicks. We got 4 new ones and I'm still not sure why but who cares? They're so cute!**


	10. Chapter 10 Reunited At Last

-With The Others-

"Guys! Look!" Kagome shouted as she ran ahead of the group "What is it 'Gome?" Sango yelled as she and the others ran to catch up to Kagome. Kagome smiled as she looked back at them "I can see Haru!" Kagome looked forward and her smile faded as she saw Inuyasha running towards him _'What's he doing?'_

She began to panic while she tried to run faster _'Please don't hurt him Inuyasha!'_ She thought with worry.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she got closer and saw him turn towards her "K-Kagome?!" Inuyasha smiled at her then said something to Haru before the pair ran to her.

Kagome opened her arms as Haru jumped towards her and they hugged each other "I missed you so much Haru!" Haru nuzzled her cheek "I missed you too Kagome"

* * *

**-What really happened-**  
Inuyasha and Haru had been playing a game that Haru had come up with, It was where one would run toward the other and test their quickness to get away before being hit by the one running toward them. They were having so much fun most of the morning and early afternoon "Let's play again Inuyasha!" Haru giggled while he positioned himself a small distance away from Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha nodded before running toward Haru "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha skidded to a stop then turned to the voice that called him "K-Kagome?!" A smile formed on his face before he looked at Haru "Haru, Kagome found us!" He then ran to Kagome as Haru followed after him.

Inuyasha smiled even more when Kagome and Haru hugged each other "I missed you so much Haru!" Haru smiled then started nuzzling her cheek "I missed you too Kagome" Kagome let go of Haru before standing up to face Inuyasha "Inuyasha.." Tears formed in Kagome's eyes "..I'm so glad you and Haru aren't hurt"

"Inuyasha made sure I wasn't hurt!" Haru piped up as both Kagome and Inuyasha looked down at him "You did?" Kagome asked with a smile as she hugged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed "Y-Yeah.."

After reuniting, The gang decided to settle down near the river to rest.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she returned to camp after bathing by herself _'Time for bed'_ She thought with a smile as she made her way into camp "Haru..?" She looked around for him but couldn't find him "Ha-" Inuyasha cut her off "Shh Kagome" Kagome looked up at the branch Inuyasha was sitting on and gasped as she saw Haru snuggled up on Inuyasha's lap.

"What the..?" Kagome walked up the tree "How come Haru is sleeping in your lap?" She started to climb up the tree and almost fell but Inuyasha helped her up onto the branch "Because I let him" Inuyasha grumbled as he looked down at Haru.

"But I thought you didn't like him..?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion "I never said I didn't like him..I was just annoyed that you gave all of your attention to him..." Inuyasha confessed as he blushed. Kagome smiled as she leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder "You're so kind Inuyasha" Inuyasha blinked "Kind?!" He growled out "Feh..I ain't kind" He mumbled.

Kagome giggled as she slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Everyone was up and ready to go except for Kagome. She seemed to not want to get up and nobody knew why "K-Kagome.." Haru whimpered as he tried to wake her up "Kagome please wake up"

"Pup, Don't disturb her" Inuyasha growled as he walked over "Just let her sleep"

Haru nodded before curling up and snuggling close to Kagome.

* * *

**-Hours later; Afternoon-**  
Kagome yawned and stretched out his arms as she stood up "Mmm..." She opened her eyes and saw her friends staring at her "You finally woke up wench" Inuyasha grumbled before Kagome angrily yelled out "SIT BOY!" She walked passed Inuyasha and headed over to her bag.

Haru soon woke up as well "Kagome..You woke up"! He smiled and jumped to his feet "Yup" Kagome walked over to him.

"Wanna come with me, Sango, and Shippo? We're gonna go bathe before we leave" Kagome smiled at him

"Kagome! What the hell is wrong with you? He's just a pup! He shouldn't go take a bath with you and Sango!" Inuyasha snapped "Shut up Inuyasha! Shippo is young too but we let him come bathe with us" Kagome glared at him "Yeah, I agree with Kagome" Sango piped up "Besides, He'll probably be too busy playing in the water to see us"

"Fine..Whatever" Inuyasha growled as he jumped onto a tree branch.

Kagome and Sango giggle before going off to the hot spring nearby with Shippo and Haru.

**-With The Girls, Shippo &amp; Haru-**  
Kagome sighed with contentment "Ahh...This feels so good.." She closed her eyes and leaned back to relax "Ah! Shippo stop splashing water at me!" Haru whined as he splashed water back at Shippo.

Kagome and Sango chuckled as they watched them play.

**-1 Hour Later-**  
The girls, Shippo, &amp; Haru soon came back from bathing and after the group ate, They decided to move on to continue their Journey.

* * *

**A/N: How was this Chapter?  
It seems Inuyasha and Haru have bonded since being separated from the group.  
Anywho, I'm working on two other stories so the next Chapter might take a while.  
**

**You should know that I have a friend whose little cousin bathed with an older Cousin so I figured it was normal for this Chapter.**


End file.
